


Impresiones de una Célula Eterna

by Zero (Obsscure)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: writers_canvas, Crack, Drabble, Español | Spanish, F/M, Original Fiction, PWP, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Empieza lento y luego toma velocidad. Una palabra, tres historias. Set de drabbles independientes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Célula

**Author's Note:**

> Respuestas al Reto #42: _Lento_ , para la comunidad [writers_canvas](http://writers_canvas.livejournal.com/).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es un recuerdo donde primero hubo dos cuerpos.

Era el fragmento de un recuerdo distendido en el tiempo, allá perdido, ahora bastante claro; congelado, perpetuo y parecía interminable, al mas puro estilo _bullet time_ cinematográfico. Hubo primero dos cuerpos, dos bocas y dos sexos. La química los fusionó diez segundos en una torpeza primaria y al final se abortaron abstrayéndose muy lejos. Era cierto que, en el cuerpo de uno había más de lo que había puesto. Y ese lapso efímero le creció dentro y muy lento hasta un buen día abrirse paso por si solo, naciendo una célula que era mitad suyo pero ya no le pertenecía.

~▣~


	2. Eterna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un instante puede durar la vida entera.

Un instante puede durarme la vida entera cuando te incluyes en él. Un momento puede aliviarme cuando le acompañas. Apenas me bastan los segundos cuando te entregas en ellos. Es tu peso liviano moviéndose lento lo que aligera mis cargas, es tu caminar pausado lo que me permite observar y comprender el mundo, es el recuerdo de tu sonrisa diáfana lo que matiza las noches oscuras. Eres imperfecta, algo torpe y distraída, pero cuadras todos los aspectos de mi existencia, y me haces experimentar a velocidades nunca antes permitidas. Eres la huella tibia imprimiéndose en mi piel, perezosa y duradera.

~▣~


	3. Impresiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fueron lentas las mareas de tu cuerpo.

Fueron las mareas de tu cuerpo lentas, lentas. Me mecieron en vaivenes largos, largos.  
Fueron las notas de tu voz, ásperas, ásperas. Y la impresión de tus manos suaves, suaves.  
Fueron alguna vez tus dedos enemigos de mis campos y hoy penetran donde aún la sombra habita, vagando cálidos y profundos, excavando, excavando.  
Fueron tus dientes y tu lengua invasores de mis labios, de mis muslos, de mi carne.  
Fue tu vientre un guerrero midiendo sus fuerzas conmigo, implacable, implacable.  
Pero fueron tus pupilas agónicas un espejo dilatado, un pozo hondo y calmado lo que expandió mi corazón amplio, amplio.

~▣~


End file.
